plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HellPikachu
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 00:56, December 20, 2010 |} |} Over-editing Use the preview button next time. (Refers to Coffee Bean comment, which is an interesting coincidence)--RandomguY 19:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) So yeah I blocked him too. I have no idea what badges you got from the "battle". I took a poke around...I have no idea how to delete badges, so we should probably drop this subject. I've banned both for a year; I can extend if you really want me to.--RandomguY 01:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Done. --RandomguY 15:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Roflmao Oh god, this vandal that is attacking you rly did some damage, typing your username brings ti a random page, typing User:HellPikachu directs me to ANOTHER wrecked up thingamajig. Do you know this vandal, or are YOU the vandal, eh? [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 05:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Not that I support the above message, but don't delete or edit previous talk page messages unless 1, they're yours and you want to rephrase something, 2, they're flame messages, or 3, they're vandalism or spam.--RandomguY 01:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) -_- Oh god now you've just made me wanna VANDAL you like that other f*cking Unregistered guy. Mega >_< over here, for once, I really try to stay inactive. But you on the other hand make me wanna bash you up like a stick figure on crack. And I'm telling you, even if your female, as seen on your profile pic, I'm not hesitating to unleash and all-out flame war. If you convict me, give me suffcent evidence, check my IP, DOES IT F*CKING RELATE TO THE OTHERS' IP!? Sigh, I can never get enough of that. Was I even FLAMING you!? (on the last message) AND IF YOU FUCKING DELETE THIS ONE I WILL FUCKING SPAM YOU WITH THIS CONSTANT MESSAGE I'll do basic math for you. 2+2= '''ztztztztztztztztztztztztztztzt' 10.'' ...... IN BASE FOUR, IM FINE!! [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 13:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) More stuff I've blocked Tee888 for two weeks. It's possible that he's that same vandal, but theoretically if he is, then he got blocked by when I IP blocked the vandal...and he was not blocked. Leave the above message for evidence purposes, not that it's likely that it's necessary. If he does that again, I'm going to progressively ban him for longer periods of time.--RandomguY 02:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Some Advice I don't think what Tee says is personal, I just think that he finds it difficult to get along with people who do better edits/are more involved in the wiki. So, don't let it get to you. user:IGNATIUS Have fun. And at above: That's kinda funny :P --RandomguY 02:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Apearance and Animation Gah don't worry, ill delete em if you want,but i'm writing it so people can also see hidden things on the plant. Do you wan't me to delete it? I think ill delete em.